Important
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: When we first met, I had no idea you would be so important to me. Alec/Magnus


Summary: When we first met, I had no idea you would be so important to me.

* * *

Alec smiled at Magnus as he woke up slowly, the sun was shining through the window in their bedroom and Alec loved how the sun glowed behind Magnus and Alec was in love with this man.

"Alexander Lightwood!" Izzy's voice cut through Alec's sunlit, peacful haze, "Are you here you sneak son of a-"

"Hey!" Jace's voice cut in, "Little ears."

"Your family is here." Magnus murmured without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Alec said.

"Alexander, they are fine, if I wasn't fine with them invading at the drop of a hat I would not have asked you to marry me." Magnus soothed his Shadowhunter as he traced his cheek with his hand as he smiled at him.

Alec blushed as Izzy burst into the room, "You aren't supposed to see each other befre the wedding, and you certainly aren't meant to sneak out of your bachelor parties to see each other!"

"IZZY!" Alec screamed, pulling the blanket up the his chest as Magnus laughed, "Get Out!"

"Oh please." Izzy scoffed as she rolled her eyes while climbing onto the bed next to Alec.

"Alec." Max grinned happily bouncing into the room and onto the bed, "Are you excited?"

"Yes." Alec answered his youngest sibling as Jace stepped into the room as well.

"Are you going to join us?" Magnus asked Jace, a smile in his voice.

"Nah, we're going to be late getting ready if we don't leave soon." Jace reminded them, "And Clary, Raphael, and Catarina are waiting for you, Magnus."

"Right, everybody out so that we can leave." Magnus demanded.

* * *

Jace straightened Alec's tie before smothing down his golden suit coat.

"Are you happy?" Jace asked his Parabatai.

"Yeah." Alec breathed, "I didn't know I could be this happy."

"I'm glad you found Magnus." Jace said as he hugged his brother.

"Me too."

* * *

Alec wasn't nervous as he took Magnus' hands in his before the Silent Brother, he barely heard the traditional words of a Shadowhunter Marriage Ceremony, all that mattered was Magnus' hands in his, the soft smile caressing his lips and Alec just wanted to kiss it away until Magnus was breathless and clutching at Alec's suit to keep from falling.

A polite cough brought Alec out of his musings, "What?"

There were scattered chuckles as the Silent Brother motioned Alec towards Magnus.

"Oh, right, right." Alec pulled his hands from Magnus' and turned to take the ring Jace offered him.

"You've got the rest of your life to stare lovingly at him, focus Alec." Jace whispered as he passed the ring over.

Alec's cheeks burned as he turned back to Magnus, who was smiling lovingly back at him.

"When we first met, I had no idea you would be so important to me. At the time you were just the Warlock that had Clary's memories, if I had known then how it would turn out..." Alec smiled sheepishly, "Let's face it, I probably would have run the other direction so fast there would have been skidmarks."

Alec waited for the laughs to die away, "I know we have had our good moments and our bad ones, our terrifying moments where we thought one another dead or gone beyond our reach and I while I could have done without one or two of those moments, we've become stronger for them, but if there is one thing about each moment I couldn't do without, It's you, Magnus. I love you and I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world. I wouldn't even trade you for the world, I need you, I love ou, I never want to spend a day of my life without you, even if I only see you for a minute of that day, as long as I see you or hear your voice."

"Alexander." Magnus caressed Alec's cheek and Alec caught the hand to slid the ring onto Magnus' finger.

"With this ring, I take you, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklynto be my husband, to have, to hold, to love, to cherish, for the rest of my life and into whatever lies beyond this one." Alec promised.

There were several sniffles and Magnus carefully wiped at his own eyes.

Magnus took his own ring from Catarina and took Alec's left hand in his, "I never thought I would love anyone enough to vow myself to them for the rest of my life. I've always been a one soul at a time type person, I didn't think I'd ever be a one soul person, but, Alexander Lightwood, you've unlocked something in me, and now it is yours, for the rest of your life, for the rest of mine, to have, to hold, to love, to cherish, in this life and the next and all that come after as I will have, hold, love, and cherish you." Magnus slid his ring onto Alec's finger and pulled him into a sweet, loving kiss.

'By the Power granted to me by the Angel, I now pronounce you wed. My your union be a light that guides all others.' The Silent Brother intoned.

The gathered guests cheered, some happier than others but none protesting.

* * *

"So, as Alec's Parabatai I have been chosen to make a speech." Jace said as he stood, the little lights that floated freely among the guests stopping their movements and rising up to settle above the guests' heads, sheding light upon everyone as Alec cuddled happily against his husband who had his arm around the taller man's shoulders, "Alec, buddy, Brother, Parabatai, I'm glad that your are so happy but I'm feeling a little buzzed from it so, good luck Magnus, I'm handing him off to you."

Everyone laughed as Clary pulled Jace down to sit, letting the man nuzzle his face in her hair with a small sigh.

"I remember meeting Alec." Simon began, "He was like zero fun, still isn't." There were scattered chuckles, "But he is happier than he was then and I'm glad for that, and privledged to be invited to his wedding this time."

Simon sat down and watched Raphael stand, "I have known Magnus since I was newly turned, and I can honestly say that I have never seen the man as happy as Alec has made him, and I hope I never have to see him without Alec by side or in his heart."

"That was beautiful." Simon whispered to Raphael as he took the Vampire's hand in his.

* * *

Alec danced slowly with Magnus in his arms, he'd already danced with his mother, Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Simon and half a dozen others and now he was dancing with his husband and he was not planning on dancing with anyone else for the rest of the night.

Tonight was only the beginning of the rest of their lives together and Alec was looking forward to the rest of forever with Magnus Lightwood-Bane.


End file.
